


Judgement

by Sephone_North



Series: Book 1: Judged [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crap hits the fan, Gen, No Beta: We die like mne, Round Robin POV, Some spirits show up, There is fighting, but it ends on a happy note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: Judgement: (A) a misfortune or calamity viewed as a divine punishment.; (B) The ability to make considered decisions or come to sensible conclusions.
Relationships: Azula & Iroh, Azula & Zuko & Yue, Hakoda & Zuko & Azula
Series: Book 1: Judged [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844545
Comments: 68
Kudos: 1073





	Judgement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> TW: There is some fighting here that ends up a little twisted. Someone's leg is bent in half at the knee. Some people get buried alive. It's not nice. Just a heads up. 
> 
> And here is the last piece of Judged. What a ride you guys. I'm so happy that I actually finished this story. I'm floored, honestly. Thank you for hanging on and all of the feedback. I appreciate it so much. I will be changing the Series name to Book 1: Judged. 
> 
> I will start working on the next part. I have a lot planned and I can't wait for you guys to read it. I think you're gonna love it and hate me. It's going to be fun! 
> 
> Thanks to MuffinLance for inspiration. She's amazing. You'll notice I added the Catopus from Cheating at Pai Sho in this. That animal design is one of my favorites and I couldn't not. 
> 
> Stay Tuned Guys!!

Azula was dreaming. She sighed, sitting up, taking in the sights around her. She was in some sort of field, with blooming flowers and rugged rocks all around her. She shifted up to her feet, and rubbed her arm, looking around. Something wasn’t right, it wasn’t a normal dream, but for some reason she wasn’t afraid. She was just slightly annoyed. 

“Hello niece,” A familiar voice called, and she jumped, spinning around. She stared at her uncle, who bowed low, making the flame. He rose and smiled at her, though it seemed sad. “I am glad to see you.” 

“Uncle Iroh,” She replied, sighing. “I suppose you are real, and that we’re in the spirit world?” 

“So it would seem. I’m curious as to why you are so connected to the spirit world, niece.” He tucked his hands in his sleeves, peering at her. “Are you well?” 

She shrugged. “I’m better than I was,” She said. “But I had my spirit ripped apart by accident, thanks to a great spirit. So I guess it has something to do with that.” 

“Yes, you said that the last time we spoke,” He nodded. 

SHe blinked. “Wait, you weren’t a hallucination?” She asked and laughed. “Even better, I suppose. So, so you know why I’m here?” 

“Yes, I do.” He tilted his head to look at a bright burning light in the distance. “I was asked to teach you something.” 

“Oh?” She crossed her arms. “I’ll bite. Which spirit was it? Must be someone impressive to force you to teach me.” 

He sighed. “Niece, I know that I failed in my treatment of you. Please forgive me for that.” 

“Failed,” Azula repeated slowly. “You thought I was a monster like Mother. You never wanted to even see me, let alone spend time with me.” 

Iroh flinched. “It was not like that, Azula.” He sighed, rubbing his face, looking exhausted. “I am not perfect. I am not well versed in young ladies and how to speak to them. Not only that but-” He breathed out softly. “Everytime I spoke to you, I did not see you as a person. I saw Ozai.” 

“And you didn’t like Father,” 

“No, I did not,” He laughed, though it sounded much more harsh than she was used to. “I do not enjoy speaking ill of the dead, but I found my brother to be a monster.” 

“And by extension, me.” 

He sighed, closing his eyes. “Yes, niece. Please forgive me.” 

She rolled her eyes and sighed herself. “Fine.” She muttered. “I can’t be mad, Uncle. After all, you weren’t terribly wrong.” 

He blinked, confused. “Excuse me?” 

She turned her eyes to the horizon, trying to quell the feeling of traitorness in her chest. “Father wasn’t right,” She said quietly. She took a deep breath. “He wasn’t a good father. The way he treated us,” She shivered. “It wasn’t right.” She looked up at her uncle’s gobsmacked face. “Well, don’t seem so surprised.” 

“I- what brought this revelation on, Azula?” He asked quietly. 

She blushed. “I found out what a father was supposed to be.” She whispered. 

“I see. It seems that I owe the Water Tribe more than I could pay,” Iroh said. He stepped forward, reaching out a hand. “I am happy that you have found a home, niece,” He said quietly. 

Azula tilted her head, but kept her mouth shut. She swallowed the bitter feeling in her throat and turned towards the bright light in the distance. “So, he asked you to teach me?” She questioned. 

“Yes,” Iroh nodded, sensing that that line of conversation was over. “He called on me to teach you how to bend lightning.” 

“No,” she snapped, jerking back. “I won’t.” 

“He did mention that he would like to make a formal apology for scaring you away from it,” He said, lips tilting up slightly. “Arranging a teacher for you to learn lightning is his attempt to do so.” 

“I don’t want it,” She growled. 

IN a moment, thunder rolled over them. She jumped and looked up to see lightning sparking down towards them. She bounced back, coming in close to Iroh’s side. She fought shivers, as the lightning cracked down to the field, blinding her with flashing light. She blinked rapidly, trying not to flinch at the loud noises. 

“Oh, it’s a storm dragon!” A rumbling voice called. She looked up with tear filled eyes to stare at the spirits sparking around her. 

They were shaped like animals, but with streaking tails that split like the lightning they embodied. Some were cats and weasels. There was a wolf at her left. There were other creatures she couldn’t describe or believe, including what she thought was a lobster. 

“A storm dragon, a storm dragon,” the creatures echoed, laughing. She flinched back, looking to her uncle for help. He was staring wide-eyed as well, hands placed in a bending stance. She stepped her back to his, rooting her stance. 

One of the creatures shifted forward. The lightning around it coalesced and it took the form of sparking catopus. “Good evening, cousin,” The catopus said, it’s tentacles arcing out into lightning. “We are pleased to meet you.” 

“Cousin?” Azula asked, raising an eyebrow. She smirked over her shoulder. “Uncle, you should’ve mentioned something.” He shot her an unamused look, before turning back to track the other creatures. 

The catopus laughed, an odd crackling sound. “No, little cousin. We recognize the storm in your soul. You are a storm dragon, wrapped in human flesh.” It stepped forward.

She flinched back. 

“Oh, don’t be afraid of us, little cousin,” the catopus laughed. “We are your allies. We’re here to teach you what lightning means and how it works.” She nodded towards Iroh. “He is here to teach you the silly dance humans need to bend things.” 

Her uncle sputtered, but Azula blinked. She looked around her, at all the electric creatures dancing around and laughing. She tilted her head back to look at the clouds in the sky, deep and dark gray. She turned to see the golden light in the distance. It winked out slightly, almost like a cheerful smile in her direction. 

She faced the catopus. “You can teach me what lightning means?” She asked quietly. 

The creature nodded. “You will know lightning like Agni’s chosen knows fire.” It let out another laugh. “It has been centuries since there was a human storm dragon like you. It will be good for the world for you to be here again.” 

Azula gulped, but forced the fear into a small box in the back of her mind. She would not be afraid of her own element. She would learn this. She slid out of her rooted stance and bowed to the catopus. 

“I am honored to learn.” 

\---

The letter came a week after they arrived at the mountain camp. Bumi had gone back almost immediately, and it had been Hakoda and Bato practically alone in the middle of an entire regiment of Fire Nation soldiers. Needless to say, he hadn’t been sleeping well. 

He didn’t seem to be the only one. Azula had started sleeping in, something that made Zuko fret over her worriedly. He’d backed off a bit after she set his shirt on fire. Hakoda hadn’t been there for that, but Bato and Aiko had. Bato had made the princess sew all of the tears in the prince’s shirts as repayment. 

Yue seemed to find a place among the Fire Nation troops. She had a fondness for the troop animals, including giant komodo rhinos that unnerved him. He had been surprised that Bumi had let them keep the animals, but Liang had just pointed out that they surrendered peacefully. Including the animals. 

He did worry about Zuko. After their talk, he’d worked to make sure that he had a closer hand in helping the boy. He wanted to make sure that Zuko knew that he was proud of him and not planning on leaving. Which meant he was working with the lieutenants and Liang, while Zuko and Jinzhan started the healing training. 

It was an interesting experience. He understood delegation, but this was a different level, mainly because there were so many people. The regiment was three times as large as the men he led into the war. Something made him uncomfortable about that thought. It was a completely different scale. 

“Chief Hakoda,” someone called him. He blinked at the man holding out a scroll to him. “Message from Omashu for you.” Hakoda took the message and the soldier scurried off. 

“Wonder what the old man wants,” Bato murmured. He was sitting at the edge of the tent, watching the training lesson in the center of the arena. Aiko was supervising some of the soldiers sparring, and Azula and Yue had included themselves in it as well. 

Hakoda read the message and breathed out a few swears. His best friend turned and looked at him, worried. “Fong has captured our men and sunk the  _ Akhlut _ ,” Hakoda said quietly, voice shaking in rage. “He wants us to trade them for Zuko and Azula.” 

Bato straightened,eyes wide, hand dropping to his belt. “We need to get back to Omashu.” 

“A train is coming within the hour,” Hakoda replied, standing. “We need to tell the kids where we’re going.” 

“Are we telling them what’s going on?” 

“We can’t” The Chief shook his head. “You know they’d volunteer immediately.” 

“Everything alright?” Liang asked, walking over. The officer’s tents were open to one another, and no doubt the older man had noticed their reactions. 

“A train is coming from Omashu to pick us up.” Hakoda replied. He hesitated, glancing over at Bato. “Something has happened to our ship.” 

Liang nodded, then shrugged. “I don’t wish to intrude, but I can offer a squad if you need help.” His face soured. “General Fong has a fort nearby, and he’s a crazy fanatic.” 

Hakoda felt the anger shooting through him, before he breathed out. “Yes, I’ve heard,” He gritted out. 

The general tilted his head and then glanced at Bato. He looked back to the chief. “He attacked your people?” He asked quietly. 

“Wants us to trade the royals,” Bato replied. Hakoda shot him a look, but his second just shrugged. “They’ve trusted us with their men.” He replied. 

“So, are you going to trade us?” a light voice asked, and all three men jumped. Azula leaned against the wall behind the two Water Tribe, raising an eyebrow. “At the very least, you should accept the offer. Ambush them at the trade-off.” 

“We’re not putting you in danger.” Hakoda growled. She blinked at him. 

“We can handle ourselves, chief. Also, I’m sure that Bumi isn’t pleased by this, since the Water Tribe ship was under his protection. Not to mention, of course, that we do have a few firebending soldiers on our side.” She shrugged. “It wouldn’t be that dangerous, in the end. You’d be able to get close enough to actually get the men.” 

“It’s not safe.” He argued. She let out a heaving sigh and straightened, glaring at him with eyes that were too old to be in such a young face. 

“Nothing is safe,” She said quietly. “We’re still in a war, even if we’re making strides to fix that. The spirits are still playing with us like dolls. We are not safe.” She let out a soft breath. “Besides, this is our fault. If we’re part of your family, your tribe, then we have to take responsibility for this as well. Let us help.” 

He shook his head, but she growled. “Chief, this is us being nice.” She smiled, that predator’s smile. “We will be there with your permission or not.” 

He let out a breath and rubbed his face. “I don’t like it.” He said quietly. 

“I know.” She stepped towards him and hesitantly reached out for his hand. He let her grab it, trying not to be surprised. It was rare that she initiated contact without being emotionally overwhelmed. She smiled up. “But we can do this. Trust us.” 

He breathed out and tried not to let the panic overwhelm him, but he nodded. 

“How long do we have to prepare?” Liang asked, signalling to one of his secretaries. 

“Less than an hour.” Bato replied. 

“Then let’s get to it.” 

\---

Zuko was tired, but more than that, he was angry. He could feel his temper rolling in his stomach, the rage lighting in his veins. How dare Fong take those men. 

Next to him, he could feel the same anger in Azula’s fire. It crackled and sparked under her skin, something new that he’d been noticing. 

They’d reached Omashu quickly. Bumi met them in the hall to explain that Fong had set up a meeting location and time to make the trade. Apparently, the general hadn’t doubted that Hakoda would trade them. That burned in Zuko’s throat. 

Azula had already explained the argument to even let them come along. The fact that the chief was willing to risk his men for them was humbling in a way. It did lend credence to the whole tribe thing. 

Not only was Bumi there, but Kutsaa, Panuk and Toklo were there as well. They had been planning on coming to the camp, Kutsaa to help with the teaching and the other two as guards. They had been making arrangements when the news of the  _ Akhlut’s  _ sinking had reached the city. 

“A stroke of luck, really,” Kutsaa had said, the moment he saw the kids. “We had the nest ready to bring to you.” 

That had dampened the fear in both of them. The eggs were safe. Zuko pretended he hadn’t noticed Azula’s sniffles and wiping her eyes. 

Yue had planted herself next to Zuko, and any attempts to move her were met with placid smiles and firm “no’s”. One of the soldiers had tried to actually force her to move, and she had pulled a knife on him. 

So here they were, stewing in rage, as they stood in a sandy opening, outside the mountains surrounding Omashu. 

“It’s not a bad placement for a tradeoff,” Azula grumbled, crossing her arms. “Open landscape, no places to hide, an advantageous elemental terrain,” SHe stomped one foot. “Fong is a jerk, but he’s somewhat smart.” 

“Our options?” Zuko asked, glancing over. 

“Still viable,” she nodded. She switched to High Court, “ _ We were given their best, Zu-zu. We have to trust them.”  _ He sighed, but agreed. 

“Azula?” Hakoda asked, raising an eyebrow. She tilted up and shrugged. 

“If it were me, I’d have people watching us. Especially ones who can read lips.” She explained. 

“Ah,” The chief nodded. “Thank you. Also, how do you even think of that?” He wondered. 

She smiled, trying to be mysterious, but Zuko answered. “She used to sneak into the library and read the war histories,” he said, grinning. 

“Which you only know, because you snuck in to read theater scrolls.” Azula stuck her tongue out at him. Yue let out a little cough, and they both subsided. 

“Well, seems they’re finally here,” Bumi called, letting out a laugh. A group of men in Earth Kindom uniforms stomped out of the treeline, coming to meet them on the sand. Between them was a caged cart drawn by two ostrich-horses. Zuko could see the Water Tribe men were shoved in there tightly, too many adn too large for a small cage. He fought back a snarl.

In the lead was Fong, smiling under his large beard. They stopped about twenty feet away, and the general stepped forward. “Ah, King Bumi. Thank you for coming here to watch this transfer of prisoners,” He said with a laugh. 

“The Prince and Princess are not our prisoners,” Hakoda snapped. “Now, release my men.” 

Fong ignored him, eyes focused on the King. “Have the savages direct the Fire Nation scum this directions and we’ll give them teh cart,” He said. 

Bumi cast a gimlet eye on him. “Fong, we have been neighbors, but this is too far,” He said, his voice harsh as the desert wind. “You have insulted my hospitality. Release the Water Tribe members.” He ordered. 

“Bumi, don’t be a fool,” Fong said, throwing an arm out. “Those monsters are the greatest threat the Fire Nation has ever produced. To be able to heal with fire? We will never win.” He shook his head. “We need to snuff out that particular candle before it becomes an inferno!” 

“I will not,” Bumi said, stepping forward. His footstep was heavier than normal, and Zuko could feel the flow of earth underneath the man’s skin. 

“I see.” Fong shook his head. “I am disappointed, but not surprised. It’s obvious that you’ve gone senial in your old age.” He sighed, shrugging. “I suppose there’s nothing we can do.” He slammed a foot into the ground. Zuko’s eye widened as he felt something shift below. 

“What are yo-” Bumi started, before the world exploded into dust. 

Earthebenders launched themselves from the ground, throwing themselves at Bumi and his guards. Fong spun, and Zuko met the general’s eyes. He felt the rumble of the man’s chi before the earth beneath his feet began to move. He snatched out his hand, wrapped it in Azula’s shirt, and with all the internal chi he could muster, he yanked her out of her form and back. She screamed as she flew backwards, out of the fight, just as the ground sucked him down. 

Yue grabbed his hand, screaming, trying to pull him up. He was halfway trapped, the edge of the ground digging into his stomach. He let out a yell, trying to pull himself up, but another rumble warned him. He ripped his hand from Yue’s and took a deep breath, as the earth swallowed him whole. 

\---

Yue screamed again, scrabbling at the ground where Zuko had disappeared. She could see someone standing between her and the rest of the fight, but all her attention was on the sand beneath her hands. 

“Princess, we have to go!” Someone yelled, and she shoved away the arms trying to grab her, still digging. A rock slammed into the person, clipping her back and spinning her back. She rolled and looked up, trying to figure out what was going. 

Hakoda was closing on Fong, dodging stones as he tried to get close enough to use his club and sword. Aiko was holding her own against three earthbenders, fire twirling around like ribbons in the air. Bumi was still facing an entire squad of earthbenders, apparently them working to overwhelm him. She could see the Fire Nation soldiers running from the treeline. 

A roar caught her attention. Someone had gotten a lucky shot on Hakoda and slammed him into the ground. Fong slammed a foot, and the chief melted into the ground, with only his head and arms sticking out. Fong sneered and raised his foot again. 

Yue felt a strange calm come over her and acted without thinking. She pulled a knife out of her sleeve and threw it. It rotated through the air before burying the blade in the meat of his arm above the elbow, underneath the edge of the armor. 

Fong roared, spinning to glare at her, pulling a rock to throw at her. She threw herself to the side with another scream. In the corner of her mind, she noticed that the hair flying in front of her face was glowing. 

Aiko dispatched the last earthbender she was fighting and sprinted towards Fong. Yue watched the movement as if in slow motion. The captain's foot planted on the ground and rocks grew around it. The princess watched in horror as Aiko’s body kept moving, snapping her knee backwards. She let out a scream as the firebender crashed to the ground with a high pitched wail of pain. 

Yue pulled another knife hidden away and prepared to throw it. Fong pulled another rock, spiked and ready to throw. 

The light shifted, the world brightening around them. Fong looked up and stared at something with terror in his eyes. Yue glanced back. 

Azula stood on top of an earthbent wall, lightning dripping lazily from her form. She looked like some spirit hero from the tales, as pieces of electricity arced out into the ground around her. The entire battle seemed to pause for a moment, as people began to realize what they were seeing. 

Too late, Yue realized that Azula wasn’t standing still. Her arms were moving in wide circular motions. Fong let out a yell as the girl pointed two fingers down at him. There was a booming thunder that ripped through the air as the lightning slammed into Fong’s chest. 

It lifted the General up in the air, his entire body covered in the sparks, before he dropped to the ground. There was another moment of silence, as everyone took in what happened. 

Another line of lightning scored the ground between Bumi and his opponents. Azula wasn’t done. The girl let out another screech and arcs of power cracked at the earthbenders. The forces panicked and took off, running for the tree line. Bolts followed them as Azula jumped off the walls, ready to follow.

“Azula, stop!” Someone screamed. Yue realized it was her. Her arms wrapped around the girl before she realized what she was doing. A white glow enveloped them, grounding the lightning before it could hurt. It was tingling, but not painful. 

“Azula, Azula, Azula,” Yue repeated, unable to think of anything else to say. She was barely aware of the world around her, of Bumi releasing the people trapped in the earth, of the Fire Nation soldiers pulling the half-buried cart out of a sand dune, pulling the tribesmen out. She focused completely on the girl in her arm. 

The lightning slowed, but the tears streaming down Azula’s face didn’t. She was still screaming at the retreating soldiers, reaching out to kill them. 

Another hand touched her and she glanced up to see Zuko’s golden eye. Someone else wrapped them up in their arms. She let out a deep breath as the electricity died out. She carefully pulled back, letting Hakoda pick up the other princess. 

She let out a soft sigh and something in her let go. She blinked at the feeling of exhaustion, before she dropped to the ground, a puppet with cut strings. 

\---

Azula curled up against her brother, ignoring the tears on her face. Yue’s arms were wrapped around her, the Water princess’s fingers tight in Zuko’s shirt. She wished she could dream of the Spirit World again, rather than the repeating image of him slipping beneath the ground, gone. She refused to sniffle, doing her best not to wake either of them up. She laid there, listening to them both breathe. 

\---

“I’ve ordered a ship to be built, to replace your lost one.” Bumi said, letting out a deep sigh. “My apologies for- well everything honestly.” He poured out two cups of soju, sliding one to the Chief. 

“You aren't responsible for Fong’s actions,” Hakoda replied, shaking his head. He took a sip, blinking at the taste . “I’m just glad that there weren't more casualties.” He rubbed his face. “Will there be repercussions for Fong’s death?” 

“Yes and no,” Bumi said. “He was a general, and there will always be problems there. But I’ve already written to the Council of Five that he attempted to assassinate me. So, they’ll note it was a justified death. I just didn’t mention the fact that I didn’t strike the killing blow.” He paused, taking a deep draught. “How is the princess?” 

Hakoda closed his eyes. “She’s terrified her brother and Yue will disappear if she doesn’t keep them in sight. She’s been glued to them.” 

“Death is a terrible thing.” Bumi idley commented. “Nothing regarding that?”

“She doesn’t regret killing him, if that’s what you’re asking,” Hakoda said, trying not to get angry. “I wouldn’t be either, if I’d gotten the chance.”

“Yes, but she’s ten.”

“I know.” he let out a deep sigh. “She is a little scared of herself, but all of it, it just gets focused on making sure the other two are okay. She did give one of the soldiers a small shock when they startled her. But we’re getting there.” 

“I wish you luck,” Bumi toasted him. “Hopefully, this whole plan of theirs will work.” 

Hakoda tapped his cup to Bumi’s. “I think it’s our job to make sure it does.” 

\---

“Captain AIko, I understand you don’t like sitting still,” Zuko growled, hands on his hips. “But I’m a healer, not a damn miracle worker! If I see you trying to get out of that bed again, I will tie you down.” 

“Language, princeling,” Aiko called, but she laid back down with a groan. “I can walk,” she whined. 

“Yeah, but not for long distances. And don’t think I didn’t see you overtraining yesterday.” He scolded. “You pulled the muscles again, which is why we’re in the cart and not on the ground.” 

Azula snorted from where she was sitting in the driver’s area. Yue was next to them, primly seated on a huge Komodo Rhino that had attempted to gore him at least three times in the last break. It was well known that Kaiju was a mean beast, though he was a sweetheart under Yue’s calm hand. 

The captain just let out another groan and threw her arm over her face. “Stupid earthbenders,” She mumbled. 

Zuko rolled his eyes. He leaned back, letting his head drop to stare up at the sun. Sometimes, that feeling of darkness and pressure would creep up on him, and he found himself scrambling for a sunbeam. He smiled, closing his eyes and reaching out with that second sense. 

He had realized that his ability to sense inner fires extended out much further than he had thought. He could easily feel firebenders, their chi burning in a way he could easily identify. But he could feel all chi, the inner energy that raced through all living beings. He’d been practicing, and even now, he could “see” each person around him, as well as Kaiju’s lumbering steps and even the trees lining the path. 

They were heading towards Shohei, the new colony they were building. Ine the last few months, the basics were starting, land being cleared and houses being built. Omashu had sent earthbending construction workers to help as well. Together, they’d built a small little town, with a port on the river, slowly growing out as more of the 41st moved in. 

He’d been to Shohei multiple times, splitting his time between the colony and the hospital in Omashu. Liang and Jinzhan had made sure he was part of every major decision, calmly explaining why they did each step. He could see how it all would work into being Fire Lord. 

Azula had finally allowed him out of her sight. She was working with some of the soldiers that came from Pouhai. She had been trying to hide the fact that she was learning from the Yayan, but he knew. He was proud of her. He, miraculously, had been finding time to practice his dao with some of the best swordsmen in the 41st. 

Kaiju rumbled, to which Yue just placed a calming hand on his head, letting him subside. She scratched behind his ear, smiling softly. She’d found a place in the animal stables, charming every creature they found. Sai himself had decided he was going to take her on as a teacher, which meant everything from numbers to weapons. A naginata was belted to the saddle in easy reach, just in case. 

He was thankful that the spirits had finally started talking to someone else. After the fight, during her unconscious spell, Yue had apparently received a message from Tui. She didn’t remember all of it, but she was able to tell Bumi who Guyain’s chosen was. It wasn’t much, a description and some sort of symbol, but it seemed to make sense to the king. 

Zuko knew they had a lot left to do. They needed to find the other Chosen. They needed to find the Avatar to end the war. More importantly, they needed to take back the Dragon Throne. But right now, with sunlight warming his face, he felt at peace. 

He smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if get some time or have any questions, throw me a message on Tumblr. 
> 
> [Sephone on Tumblr](https://mama-bear-texas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
